The Story of the 50
by xopeaceonearth
Summary: What was the real story behind the 50, the one they didn't show? /... or, "She had fuzz on her lips!" / SchmidtxJess.  Rated T for a couple of swears.


**Disclaimer: Just because I always forget to do these things. Sadly, New Girl doesn't belong in my hands.**

"Fifty bucks in the douchebag jar?" Schmidt exclaimed, outraged. His three room-mates cracked small smiles and nodded. He looked over the three friends he'd come to love. There sat Winston, in an oversized burnt orange shirt, which - compared to Schmidt's shirt and tie, was hideous. And Nick lounged comfortably in his usual attire, the type of style Jess would say an old man wore.

But Schmidt's gaze stopped at Jess. She was clad in her pink pajamas with some sort of childish design. And even though her hair was a mess of tangled curls and her glasses hid her gorgeous baby blues, she looked even more amazing than ever. At least Schmidt thought so.

Quickly, he shook away his thoughts. After all, what type of bro said words like gorgeous? Well, to describe a girl anyways. And if he looked closely, Schmidt could still see the lazy couture of the young woman and the smeared make-up she'd forgotten to take of once again. But no matter how much he analyzed her style or the way she looked, he couldn't help thinking she was beautiful.

Holy Gods of nectar and one syllable words, he did it again. Did he really think _Jess_ was beautiful? Sure, he told her from the start that he'd "totally do her," but that only meant that he thought she was attractive . . . right? And what about CeCe? Now _she_ was beautiful and gorgeous and exotic and so much more. But she wasn't Jess.

Damn, he did it again. Why was the quirky girl circling his mind so much lately? She wasn't as attractive as the model, yet she was so much more. Jess had a heart of gold, and a funny personality. Not to mention her posture was totally sexy. And she made the perfect party for Schmidt, the last one before the thirties. After all "after this, it's just, it's all darkness."

And there was something about Jess that had him hooked. They'd be such the cliché couple (the nerdy cutie and the player) but they'd have fun. Schmidt, who wasn't one to see into the future often, even pondered marrying the girl . . . that is, if she'd say yes. But to answer the original question, yes, Jess was beautiful and so much more.

It was the amazing girl herself who brought him out of his thoughts as he started reaching for his wallet. She was definitely worth spending fifty bucks on. Especially since he'd gotten what he wanted last night.

"I think it's more in the one hundred to two hundred range so really it's a discount." She said, with a serious face. Yet, there was something about her face that made Schmidt want to giggle . . . that, or blush. She was just so cute, she reminded him of a young girl. He opted for letting out a low chuckle, seeing as bros don't giggle, nor do they blush.

"Think about what you did." Nick said, leaning back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. And Schmidt did just that.

**~NG~**

One of Jess' hands covered Schmidt's eyes, the other on his lower back guiding him throughout the hallways of the school. She'd taken him to her classroom before revealing whatever surprise she had in store for him. And she had no problem giving him a tour of her entire classroom, introducing her to her pencil sharpener and her collection of glue sticks. He had had a smile on his face the entire time, his friend was so weird.

And as they walked through the walls and out a door, his grin returned. He distinctly remembered a conversation he and Jess had had at the very beginning of their friendship. He was going to help her find a rebound to get over Spencer with. He told her he'd be her guide and she replied, "like Gandalf through middle earth?" Though he wasn't one to admit to being a Lord of the Rings dork, he was totally thinking the same thing.

A hand lifted from his eyes, leaving his skin tingly and feeling warm from where it'd been touched. He looked over at Jess, not believing his eyes. Sure, he'd seen her in this dress earlier, but in the sunlight she looked so much more different. The rays hit her hair and made her eyes shine with a childish glint. Her smile looked so innocent and she stroke a pose.

It had taken him a moment before seeing what she was pointing at. And when he looked over at a school bus, he felt excitement rush through him. No way, could that be?

"It's a party bus!" Jess screamed, grinning and jumping about. Schmidt ran over to the bus, getting ready to hop on. Not believing his eyes, he turned around and placed a hand on each of Jess' shoulders. She gave a sly smirk, and he could imagine just how proud she felt.

"This is awesome, Jess." He said, turning around to start to walk onto the bus. That is, until he ran into his frinemesis, Benjamin. He looked up at Jess, who'd walked a couple steps into the bus, before acknowledging the man infront of him.

"Hey Schmidt," Benjamin said, a smirk on his face. He had his phone in hand, probably texting the next party he was going to go to. Schmidt smiled and gave small thanks before attempting to get into the bus once again. "Sing the song, bro." Benjamin added.

Schmidt rolled his eyes before obeying, "we built this Schmidt-y, we built this Schmidt-y on tootsie rolls."

Jess giggled and pulled Schmidt into the bus, not allowing Benjamin to reply or request Schmidt to do any other stupid thing.

**~NG~**

"Yo, dude are you hitting that?" Benjamin asked Schmidt, referring to Jess. They'd been on the bus for about an hour now, everyone was just enjoying themselves. And before Benjamin had walked over and Jess had excused herself, Schmidt had been having fun with her.

"No, Jess? No." Schmidt sputtered. The answer he gave was true, but even then he had to stop and think. Why would Benjamin ask such a question? Was it because she lived with him? Still, Schmidt couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Great, cause I'm totally going to pick her up. Thanks, man." Benjamin said before rushing off to sit near Jess. Schmidt overheard them talking about some club before taking another drink of his brojuice and zoning out.

It had been about half an hour since Schmidt had talked to Benjamin and he was busy talking to Wolf Hawk, the stripper Jess had hired. Schmidt couldn't help laughing about it; only Jess would be the one to hire a male stripper.

Anyways, Schmidt was taking tips from Wolf Hawk and had finally come up with his own persona, when he saw Jess shove herself into the corner of the bus seat she shared with Benjamin. She had seemed uncomfortable with Benjamin the entire time they'd been talking, but this sent Schmidt over the edge. Too bad he didn't have his thumb ring on him; he'd totally beat the shit out of his friend's face just like he'd done to Spencer.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Schmidt stood and stormed over to where the couple sat. His action had caused a scene, not that he'd really care. A small crowd started to form around the three people and Benjamin stood up, Jess just stared obliviously.

"Hey Schmidt-y, wanna sing the song for us?" Benjamin said, a smirk appearing on his ugly face. Schmidt looked defeated as he began to sing the first couple of lines to the song. That is, until his confidence returned once again and he finally stood up to his longtime friend.

"No, I don't. I think you should leave, Benjamin." He said, standing defensively infront of Jess. "And Jess isn't just a one night stand, bro. She's way more than that, back off."

At this time, Nick's friend went crazy on Benjamin's face, completely surprising everyone – including the bus driver who rammed into a pole.

**~NG~**

They sat on the curb. Jess wrapped in her pink jacket, covering up the dress that matched Schmidt's shirt. They were left alone after everyone else climbed into a taxi. Schmidt didn't mind waiting for the tow truck alone with Jess.

"I'm sorry about the bus." Jess said, more like a whisper. She didn't want to show it, but she was disappointed, she wanted this to be the best party ever.

"It's okay; this was a great party, really Jess." Schmidt said, scooting closer towards the girl infront of him. She let out a small nervous giggle, but allowed him to enter her space bubble. He pushed back a piece of hair and she flinched.

"Sorry," she laughed, "I'm ticklish."

This just made Schmidt's ever growing realization for his love for Jess increase. Why was the new girl just so sweet?

He leaned forward to kiss her, but the girl jumped up laughing as she went.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't believe this! I can't believe you!" She giggled, throwing her arms into the air and laughing harder. Schmidt sat, completely baffled. He was pretty sure this was the first time he'd ever been turned down a kiss in his life – that was _including_ his fat days.

"There was fuzz on your lip!" He insisted.

"No there's not!" The girl protested, yet she raised a nervous finger to her lips and ran it over her gloss, just to be safe. "No there's not!" She repeated.

"W-well, there was!" He said again.

"You just want to kiss me! I'm not going to let that happen."

"Why not have a piece of the Schmidt? Oh God," he said, raising a hand to his face to hide his embarrassment. "Can you pretend I never said that?"

"That's it! Fifty dollars in the douchebag jar once we get home." Jess exclaimed, walking around in circles and throwing her arms around. She couldn't believe what was going on.

Before she could lecture him anymore, Schmidt hopped off the structure they'd been sitting on and walked over to her. She didn't have anytime to protest before he placed his lips on top of hers. Jess melted into the kiss and as much as she wanted to be against it, she couldn't help but feel that it was right.

The tow truck never came.

**~NG~**

Jess and Schmidt gave a secretive glance towards each other before he reacted to Nick's demand. She blushed and looked down towards Winston's knee. Nick's date lay next to him, wearing only underwear and his oversized flannel.

"She had fuzz on her lip!" Schmidt insisted, receiving a snort from the ever-knowing Jess. He grinned in her direction before storming over to the jar.

He inserted an one hundred dollar bill before rushing into his room to think about the events of the previous night.

Raising a hand to his lips, he couldn't help but let out a small smile. They still tingled.

**A/N: THE END! So, this took me a day and half to finish, and it's not even the good/long XD Anyways, how cute was Tuesday's episode? OMG. It's happening. New Girl has put all my faith into Schmidt/Jess again, just when I was about to lose all hope. I'm so happy.**

**Okay, well enough of me being a weirdo. Enjoy, anddddd reviews make me glad((;**


End file.
